


Бабочка на ладони

by Kira_Shadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Shadow/pseuds/Kira_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь после травмы не заканчивается. Иногда она с этого только начинается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Начало

**Author's Note:**

> В процессе написания

Поднимаясь на борт роскошного круизного лайнера, Леон Клэймор понимал, что поступает неразумно. Но эта поездка должна была стать для него небольшой передышкой. Позади - несколько лет продвижения вверх, впереди - блестящее политическое будущее. Соперники, соратники, журналисты, избиратели… Но сейчас он бросил все это, почти сбежал от команды на десять дней, устроив себе маленький отпуск. Он нуждался в тишине и покое, чтобы в последний раз все взвесить и решить, хочет ли он и дальше идти именно этим путем.  
Вспомнить, с чего все начиналось. С кого…

***  
Когда после авиакатастрофы он пришел в себя в больнице и узнал о поврежденном позвоночнике, это чуть не сломало его. В девятнадцать лет стать калекой… Для известного спортсмена, победителя олимпиады и любимца страны это означало конец всего… и чуть не стало концом его жизни. Если бы рядом опять не оказался тот, кто поддерживал его все эти годы. Дитрих Вольф. Его тренер, его товарищ. Нянька и мучитель. Человек, собравший его из осколков и заставивший жить.

Он ни разу не пожалел Леона, ни разу не выразил сочувствия. Он просто появился в палате, как только к его воспитаннику стали пускать посетителей. И сразу же жестким, не терпящим возражений голосом зачитал Леону план его реабилитации на ближайший месяц: массажи, тренировки, консультации с несколькими известными медиками и заочное обучение в одном из лучших вузов страны. Леон тогда в первый и последний раз за все время их общения сорвался, устроил истерику, швырнул в Дитриха графином с водой, кричал о том, что не желает жить калекой, прикованным к инвалидной коляске.

Дитрих позволил ему выкричаться, а потом подошел и дал пощечину. Всего одну, даже не слишком больную. Просто такую холодную и презрительную, что Леон подавился очередным гневным высказыванием и ошеломленно уставился на мужчину. А тот как-то чуть ли не брезгливо взял юношу за подбородок, заставил посмотреть на себя.

\- Ты разочаровал меня, мальчик, - со своим неповторимым немецким акцентом тихо сказал он, глядя прямо в глаза юноши. - Я думал найти здесь того Леона, который умел побеждать. Но не собираюсь тратить свое время на слабака, готового заранее смириться со своим поражением. Если тебе так хочется оставаться в этой палате и оплакивать свои разбитые надежды, я сейчас же оставлю тебя в покое. Думаю, найдется немало идиотов, готовых пожалеть тебя…

После чего развернулся и направился к двери. Не оглянувшись и не добавив ни слова. А Леон смотрел ему в спину, почти шокированный такой, как ему казалось, жестокостью. Ведь именно тренер всегда был тем, кто поддерживал его. Он был рядом, помогая пережить обидные поражения, и он же научил достойно принимать победы, не позволяя ослепить себя блеском медалей. Его руки первыми приносили облегчение, разминая сведенные судорогой мышцы после очередного «золотого» заплыва. И его похвала была гораздо важнее кубков и медалей.  
Юноше казалось, что сейчас мужчина обернется, что он не может уйти вот так. Но тренер не оборачивался, дверь за его спиной начала закрываться.

\- Дитрих! - отчаянно вскрикнул Леон, как-то разом осознав, что если не остановит мужчину, тот выполнит свою угрозу и уйдет. И впервые позволив себе обратиться к тренеру просто по имени. - Дитрих, пожалуйста! - еще отчаяннее позвал он уже в закрытую дверь.

Противно запикал какой-то медицинский аппарат. Почти сразу же в палату влетела медсестра, начала о чем-то спрашивать, но Леон не мог понять ее слов. И чуть не потерял сознание от облегчения, когда дверь открылась, и тренер все еще холодным чужим голосом поинтересовался, что у Леона есть еще, чтобы сказать ему.

Медсестра набросилась на посетителя с упреками, что его ведь предупреждали - пациента нельзя волновать, что она сейчас позовет врача и мужчину вообще больше не пустят сюда. Но ее никто не слушал. Леон молча смотрел в серые глаза тренера, темные, как штормовое небо, и без слов обещал, что такое больше никогда не повторится, что он больше не будет разочаровывать наставника.

\- Мне нужно беспрекословное подчинение, - жестко сказал мужчина, не обращая внимания на медсестру. - Я останусь только на таких условиях.

\- Да, тренер, - кивнул Леон и несмело улыбнулся. - Как всегда…

Штормовые глаза немного потеплели, и договор был заключен.

С того момента мужчина практически поселился в больнице. Его внимательный взгляд встречал Леона по утрам, его короткие распоряжения сопровождали весь день, и его пожелание доброй ночи было последним, что слышал юноша перед сном. Тогда он не знал, что ради него Дитрих бросил тренерскую работу, чтобы всегда находиться рядом. В тот момент юноше и в голову не пришло задуматься о таких вещах и о причинах подобного поведения мужчины. Точнее, это тренер не позволил его мыслям течь в этом направлении, подчинив их жизни одной цели - поднять Леона на ноги.

Юноша даже не удивился, когда после выписки из больницы Дитрих отвез его не к родителям, а в свой дом. Да и мать совершенно не возражала против этого, она смотрела на немца, как на Бога, благодарная за такую заботу о своем мальчике.

Именно холодная жесткость мужчины избавила Леона от множества проблем, которые могли бы возникнуть, воспринимай юноша тренера как-то иначе. Не способный в первое время самостоятельно ни сходить в туалет, ни помыться, парень без смущения принимал заботу мужчины. Просто в первый же раз ему безапелляционно заявили, что если кто-то собирается краснеть, как девица на первом свидании, то может попробовать справиться без помощи. И Леон понимал, что так и будет, что тренер вполне способен осуществить свою угрозу.

Было трудно. Безумно трудно. Спина иногда болела так, что Леон едва мог дышать. Но Дитрих никогда не давал ему поблажки, словно не замечая состояния юноши. Опять же, только гораздо позже Леон понял, что ни разу от него не потребовали того, чего он не смог бы сделать. Что таблетки, которые ему совали под нос, снимали боль. Что нагрузка всегда была посильной. Что каждый жест и каждое слово Дитриха поддерживали его, не давали сломаться и опустить руки. Конечно, на свой манер.

В те дни он часто балансировал между восхищением и ненавистью к мужчине. Он не мог понять, с какой стати лишен таких вещей, как телевизор, радио и газеты, почему единственные люди, с которыми ему позволено общаться, – это родители и медики, да и то лишь в присутствии Дитриха. Из-за этого он даже не задумался, почему рядом нет той, которая должна была бы первой помогать немцу. Он был зол и уверен, что это очередной каприз тренера - не позволять воспитаннику видеться с любимой девушкой. И сам не заметил, как научился жить без нее, так что когда матери все же было позволено рассказать юноше правду, это не принесло ему боли, только глухое разочарование.

Лили отказалась от него, едва узнала о травме. Сама пришла к его родителям и объяснила, что она слишком молода, чтобы связывать свою жизнь с калекой, что их чувства - это всего лишь юношеское увлечение, и было бы глупо из-за них отказываться от своего будущего. Леон много думал об этом и с удивлением осознал, что даже не осуждает девушку. И не нуждается в ней. И тогда же юноша понял, что единственный человек, без которого он не смог бы жить, - это Дитрих. Отвратительный жесткий Дитрих, с его требовательным голосом и холодными штормовыми глазами, всегда лучше самого Леона знающий, что творится у парня в душе и как справиться с этим. Дитрих, ни разу не сказавший ему теплого слова, всегда неизменно ровный и безэмоциональный, почти как робот. Единственное, о чем Леон так и не задумался в тот момент, - это зачем он нужен мужчине. С какой стати тренер с ним так возится.

Юноша сам не заметил, как прошло несколько месяцев. Его жизнь была расписана по минутам, и строгий руководитель следил за соблюдением графика. Массажи, процедуры - дорогое медицинское оборудование для них просто однажды привезли в дом Дитриха и установили в одной из комнат, - занятия в бассейне и с преподавателями университета, которые приходили к студенту на дом. Только один раз Леон заикнулся о деньгах, которых все это требовало. И тут же, наткнувшись на испепеляющий взгляд мужчины, захлопнул рот, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться к этой теме.

А потом пришла зима, и однажды Леон сам встал на ноги. Он постоял всего пару минут, не смог сделать ни одного шажка. Но это была победа. Первая - и самая главная. После которой парень по-настоящему поверил в то, что выздоровление возможно. До этого дня он жил на вере Дитриха, жестко душившего даже тень сомнений. И только когда непослушное тело вдруг выполнило приказ мозга, поверил, что все старания не были напрасными.

В тот день Дитрих устроил ему праздник. С тортом, шампанским и гостями. Заставил продемонстрировать успех счастливой рыдающей матери и отцу, глаза которого подозрительно заблестели. А потом, когда все ушли, на руках отнес подопечного, уставшего и слегка захмелевшего, в спальню.

\- Дитрих… - только действием алкоголя и можно объяснить, что Леон опять обратился к мужчине по имени и решился поднять один вопрос, уже какое-то время волновавший его.

\- Да? - мужчина, которого Леон ухватил за рукав, присел на кровать возле подопечного. - Что, Леон?

\- А как ты думаешь… - помимо воли юноши по его щекам разлился румянец. - Как ты думаешь… я… ну…

\- Не мямли, - строго велел немец. - Что ты хочешь спросить?

\- А я смогу заниматься сексом? - выпалил Леон и зажмурился, уже пожалев, что вообще начал этот разговор. Он знал, что насмехаться Дитрих не станет. А вот очередного выговора вполне можно было дождаться.

\- Хм…

Леон не мог решиться открыть глаза и посмотреть на собеседника. И в то же время неожиданно мягкое хмыканье было так не похоже на все предполагаемые ответы.

\- А почему бы тебе просто не проверить? - шепот Дитриха раздался у самого уха юноши, заставив того вздрогнуть. Но вовсе не от страха. - Прямо сейчас.

Леон широко распахнул глаза, потому что мужчина отбросил край одеяла, и его ладонь опустилась прямо на пах юноши. Это само по себе было нереально, впору решить, что просто бредишь… Но вот то, что произошло дальше… Ладонь мужчины чуть сжалась, погладила.

\- Дит…рих… - почти жалобно простонал парень, когда в ответ на эти прикосновения тело отозвалось волной тепла, выгнулось в стремлении усилить контакт с ласкающей рукой. Леон готов был от стыда сгореть, но ничего не мог с собой сделать.

\- Что, мой мальчик? - ощущение нереальности ситуации усиливалось от того, что голос мужчины звучал совсем не так, как обычно. В нем… было тепло.

\- Дитрих… - Леон вдруг забыл все слова, кроме этого.  
В душе царило самое настоящее смятение. С одной стороны, более наглядного подтверждения своей полноценности как мужчины трудно было поискать. С другой - ужасно смущало то, что его так возбудили ласки Дитриха. Что теперь тренер о нем подумает? Решит, что Леон просто извращенец какой-то. А с третьей…

\- Ммм, - когда ладонь мужчины обхватила сквозь ткань трусов его возбужденный член, все мысли вылетели из головы юноши. Он мог только стонать, прикусывая губы.

Он слабо запомнил, как все было в тот вечер. Рука Дитриха довела его до оргазма, яркого и обессиливающего. А потом мужчина отнес Леона в душ и помыл. И все это молча, позволив юноше так и не открыть зажмуренные глаза. Уложил в постель и пожелал доброй ночи. А наутро был таким же, как и всегда, ни словом, ни взглядом не намекнув на случившееся. И за это Леон был ему безумно благодарен.

С того дня дело пошло быстрее. Дитрих еще сильнее гонял Леона, но юноша больше не злился на него за требовательность, за жесткость, за то, что все постороннее отсечено, как отвлекающее от цели. Даже Новый год и Рождество они отпраздновали очень скромно. Зато к весне парень уже вполне сносно самостоятельно передвигался по дому и даже выходил на небольшие прогулки в сад, поддерживаемый под локоть наставником.


	2. Правильная мотивация

Когда потеплело, у Леона появилось удобное кресло на солнечной террасе. Если хорошо подумать, та весна была одной из самых счастливых в его жизни. Он до сих пор помнил, как пахли цветущие яблони в саду Дитриха. И тепло клетчатого пледа, которым наставник неизменно укутывал ноги юноши. Вкус чая и маленьких сдобных булочек, которые, оказывается, так замечательно умел печь мужчина. И вымощенную светлыми камешками дорожку, по которой они ежедневно прогуливались - каждый раз хоть на шажок дальше. Боль в спине и ощущение надежного плеча рядом.

Именно тогда их отношения начали меняться. Потому что Леон наконец стал замечать мир вокруг себя. А в этом мире был человек, благодаря которому и свершилось чудо. И на кого еще было смотреть Леону, как не на него? Так юноша узнал, что когда Дитрих чем-то доволен, его глаза светлеют и становятся похожими на расплавленное серебро. А когда удивлен, левая бровь всегда приподнимается немного выше правой. И что обычно крепко сжатые губы все же умеют улыбаться, и тогда на щеках мужчины появляются ямочки. И еще множество таких же деталей, которые можно увидеть, только если внимательно наблюдать за кем-то.

Тогда же Леон наконец осознал, каким вниманием и заботой окружен. И начал задумываться, что будет, когда он окончательно окрепнет и встанет на ноги. Ведь нельзя же рассчитывать, что тренер всю жизнь будет возиться с ним. Наверное, тогда придется покинуть дом наставника, вернуться к обычной жизни - семья, учеба, друзья. Почему-то сейчас мысль об этом не казалась такой уж приятной. Точнее, Леон так и не смог представить эту жизнь - без Дитриха. И с удивлением поймал себя на мысли о том, что если выздоровление означает расставание с тренером, ему не так уж и хочется выздороветь.

Из-за этих мыслей и сомнений он перестал безоглядно стремиться к победе над недугом, сам не понимая еще, что просто потерял стимул. Нет, Леон не стал меньше заниматься - Дитрих не позволил бы юноше этого. Лекарства, процедуры, тренировки - все было четко по расписанию. Внешне вообще ничего не изменилось. Но каждый новый шаг давался все труднее, опять вернулись почти позабытые боли в спине. Еще немного, и юноша разрушил бы все, чего они с наставником так долго добивались.

И вновь Дитрих с невероятной чуткостью уловил состояние подопечного, угадал его причину и выбрал самый верный способ решения проблемы. Однажды вечером, когда они сидели у камина, он завел с юношей разговор о будущем, о том, чем займется Леон, когда окончательно поправится. И когда тот честно признался, что пока у него нет никаких планов, потому что он как-то не загадывал так далеко наперед, его решительно оборвали и слегка насмешливо заявили, что опять обо всем приходится думать за него. И таким же тоном, как тогда, в больничной палате, зачитали план действий на ближайшие несколько лет. Только в этот раз Леон испытал такое облегчение, что чуть не разревелся, как девчонка. Потому что Дитрих спокойно, как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся сказал, что жить, естественно, юноша будет тут - родители не возражают и бесконечно благодарны господину Вольфу за заботу об их мальчике. И Леон может даже не надеяться, что ему позволят расслабиться и бездельничать, потому что и дальше остается под его, наставника, присмотром.

Сейчас Леон удивлялся, как мог он так долго оставаться слепым и не увидеть еще тогда в глазах мужчины чувства, которое двигало им. А той весной он просто позволил Дитриху принять решение за них обоих и доверился ему, опять не задумываясь, зачем все это наставнику.

Избавленный от сомнений, юноша вновь пошел на поправку. И их дни потекли дальше, разделенные на двоих. Расписание менялось по мере того, как Леону становилось все лучше. В мае тренер начал возить его в университет на лекции и в театральную студию. Вместе с ним слушал профессоров и знакомился с азами актерского мастерства. Экономика, социология, риторика, сценическая речь… Они стали много разговаривать, и Леон обнаружил, что с Дитрихом ему гораздо интереснее общаться, чем с ровесниками. А потом… когда был успешно сдан последний экзамен, юноша увидел в глазах тренера такое же выражение, какое бывало на соревнованиях, когда он брал золото. И эти глаза оказались лучшей наградой за старания.

На вечеринку, устроенную однокурсниками по поводу успешного окончания года, Дитрих решился отпустить Леона в одиночестве. Привез к дому, где проходило мероприятие, высадил у самого крыльца и пожелал хорошо провести время. Юношу тут же подхватили под локоть, потащили в дом, всунули в руки бокал с шампанским. Но Леону хватило нескольких минут в шумной компании, чтобы понять, что отсутствие наставника воспринимается отнюдь не как свобода. Вместо того чтобы расслабиться, он почувствовал себя ужасно неуютно. Поставив пустой бокал на поднос одному из скользивших в толпе молодежи официантов, юноша попробовал найти себе более-менее спокойный уголок. Откуда его тут же извлекла незнакомая веселая девушка, пригласила потанцевать, а потом потянула куда-то вглубь дома.

Леон прекрасно понимал, зачем идет за ней. Но когда она, хихикая и называя юношу скромником, начала целовать его и сама полезла в брюки, совершенно неожиданно ему стало противно до тошноты. Оттолкнув девушку в сторону, Леон поспешно скрылся в туалете. И прямо оттуда, когда немного отдышался, позвонил Дитриху на мобильный с просьбой приехать и забрать его.

Мужчина примчался так быстро, как будто ждал где-то неподалеку. Нашел юношу в пустой комнате, и какой-то миг во внимательном взгляде наставника Леон видел тревогу. А потом серые глаза стремительно потемнели, мужчина взял воспитанника за локоть и повел к выходу. Ни слова не сказав, усадил Леона в машину, отвез домой. А когда не очень уверенно державшийся на ногах юноша споткнулся на пороге, просто взял на руки и отнес в его комнату.

\- Дитрих, прости, - Леону было просто невозможно вынести это молчание и эти штормовые темные глаза.

\- За что? - слова мужчины были покрыты инеем. Он высвободил свой рукав из пальцев юноши и направился к двери.

\- Дитрих! - забыв о больном позвоночнике, рванулся за ним Леон. И тут же повалился обратно на кровать, почти теряя сознание от боли, огненной стрелой прошившей спину.

А еще через мгновение он готов был благословлять эту боль. Потому что тихий злой голос рядом с ним хрипло выругался по-немецки, а потом его перевернули на живот и уверенные сильные руки прошлись вдоль спины, принося облегчение.

\- Что я сделал не так? - тихо спросил Леон, поворачивая голову, чтобы взглянуть на тренера. - Почему ты сердишься на меня?

\- Я не сержусь, - ровно отозвался мужчина, не глядя на юношу.

И он не лгал тогда. Потому что то чувство, которое заставило глаза мужчины потемнеть, называлось вовсе не злостью.

\- Я же вижу, - продолжал настаивать Леон. - Это из-за того, что я выпил?

\- Ты ошибаешься, я не сержусь на тебя, - в голосе Дитриха проскользнули стальные нотки, и юноша понял, что ответа не добьется. Чем бы ни было вызвано недовольство наставника, сегодня он об этом не скажет.

Возможно, их отношения сложились бы иначе, если бы Дитрих оказался таким же холодным, каким выглядел. Но он был человеком, более сильным, чем многие другие, но все-таки человеком. И не смог удержаться от вопроса.

\- Она тебе нравится? - равнодушным голосом бросил он, разминая спину юноши.

\- Кто? - удивился Леон.

\- Девушка, с которой ты целовался сегодня на вечеринке.

\- Но… как ты догадался? - изумленно приподнял брови юноша. Ведь к тому моменту, как наставник приехал, ее уже не было в комнате.

\- Помада, - впервые в голосе мужчины прозвучало так явно выраженное чувство. Отвращение. - Вот эта, - он провел пальцами по лицу Леона и продемонстрировал остатки розового блеска.

\- Знаешь… - юноша смутился. Естественно, не потому, что тренер узнал о поцелуе. То, что волновало его, было гораздо серьезнее. - Мне ведь больше не с кем поделиться… А ты и так уже столько обо мне знаешь… Так что, наверное…

\- Опять мямлишь, - слова наставника заставили Леона вздрогнуть, напомнив о другом похожем разговоре. Но это воспоминание придало юноше храбрости.

\- Со мной что-то не так, - уверенно сказал он, переворачиваясь на спину. - Она была симпатичная… Но я совершенно ничего не чувствовал, когда мы целовались. А когда она полезла ко мне… мне стало так противно…

\- Хм… - это мягкое хмыканье уже было знакомо Леону. Оно отозвалось волной приятной дрожи по спине.

\- Но ведь это ненормально, - совсем тихо закончил он, отводя глаза от мужчины. - У меня ведь так давно этого не было. Я должен был возбудиться… и ничего… Даже хуже… меня едва не стошнило, и я так испугался, что сразу позвонил тебе.

\- Хм… - новой волной вдоль позвоночника отозвался голос Дитриха. А потом глаза наставника оказались совсем близко, и в них больше не было грозы, только серебро. - Однажды я уже доказал тебе, что с тобой все в порядке. Думаю, я могу это сделать и сейчас.

Больше слов не было. Дитрих склонился еще чуть ниже, и их губы соприкоснулись. Поцелуй был таким же, как сам мужчина, - уверенным и властным. Леону не оставили выбора, он мог только приоткрыть рот, впуская настойчивый язык партнера, и позволить вести себя. И сдавленно застонать от удовольствия, когда мужчина провел ладонью по неизвестно когда успевшему стать твердым члену.

\- Как видишь, с тобой все нормально, - отпустив пылающие губы Леона, прошептал Дитрих.

\- Пожалуйста, - тихо простонал Леон, дернув бедрами. Ладонь, неподвижно лежащая на члене, сводила с ума. - Дитрих… - зажмурившись, он сам потянулся к губам наставника.

Гораздо позже Леон смог оценить выдержку тренера. Потому что той ночью мужчина не стал пользоваться ситуацией и не сделал последнего шага.

Не разрывая поцелуй, он быстро избавил себя и юношу от одежды, лег рядом с ним на кровать. Его умелая уверенная рука очень быстро подарила нетерпеливо стонущему Леону разрядку. И когда тот лежал, расслабленный и обессиленный, губы и руки мужчины пустились в путешествие по телу юноши.

\- Ммм, - Леон впервые услышал, как звучит довольный голос наставника. - Ты в полном порядке, - этот бархатный голос заставлял трепетать, теплое дыхание мужчины щекотало шею, от чего по всему телу бежали мурашки, а член опять наливался кровью, требуя очередной порции прикосновений.

\- Дитрих… но ты же мужчина, - ошеломленный тем, как охотно и быстро откликается тело на ласки тренера, неуверенно прошептал Леон.

Этот вопрос был решен так же, как когда-то проблема с принятием помощи в самых интимных делах.

\- Мне прекратить и оставить тебя? - голос наставника прозвучал почти ровно. И так, что юноша понял - если он скажет «да», его оставят. Раз и навсегда.

\- Нет, - он спрятал лицо на груди у мужчины. - Не оставляй меня…

Той ночью Дитрих еще дважды заставил его кончить, ни разу не напомнив о своем желании. И остался с Леоном до утра. Опустошенный и счастливый, юноша заснул в объятиях мужчины. А утром, проснувшись на его плече, с удивлением понял, что не испытывает по этому поводу ни капли смущения.

В этот раз они не стали притворяться, что между ними ничего не было. И это было решением Дитриха. Так же как и то, что за этой ночью не последовали другие. Несколько дней подряд Леон со смесью смущения, страха и предвкушения ждал того момента, когда наставник отправит его спать. Но мужчина просто задергивал тяжелые темные шторы на окнах, проверял, чтобы юноша выпил свои лекарства, и уходил, пожелав доброй ночи. И каждый раз Леон не мог решить, чего испытывает больше - облегчения или разочарования.


	3. Шагнуть навстречу

Примерно через пару недель после начала каникул Дитрих заявил Леону, что лето они проведут у моря, где у мужчины есть небольшой домик. И уже на следующий день они были на побережье. Сердце юноши испуганно и сладко вздрогнуло, когда он увидел, что в доме только одна спальня. При взгляде на широкую кровать в памяти мгновенно всплыли уверенные и нежные прикосновения Дитриха, вкус его властных поцелуев. Это воспоминание было таким ярким, что по спине пробежала легкая дрожь, а на щеках заиграл румянец.

Весь день Леон думал только о том, что сегодня ночью они с Дитрихом окажутся в одной постели. Было немного страшно, но в тоже время он не мог не признаться самому себе, что хочет этого. И даже рад, что наставник опять все решил за них обоих.

Каково же было удивление Леона, когда вечером Дитрих, не обратив внимания на смущенный и ждущий взгляд юноши, пожелал ему спокойной ночи и ушел спать в другую комнату. Полежав какое-то время без сна, и глядя на тонкую полоску света, пробивавшуюся из-под двери, Леон решился встать и выглянуть к наставнику. Дитрих читал книгу на диване. И хотя дверь открылась бесшумно, мужчина сразу же поднял голову и взглянул на юношу. Сейчас Леон понимал, что Дитрих не лег спать, потому что ждал его той ночью. Но тогда внимательные и неожиданно мягкие глаза мужчины смутили юношу, и он так и не решился сделать последний шаг навстречу.

Вопреки пожеланиям Дитриха, Леон провел беспокойную ночь. Воспоминания и смутные желания тревожили его сон, и он до утра метался на смятой жаркой постели. Все остальные ночи были не лучше. В конце концов, каждое утро просыпаясь с привкусом неудовлетворенного желания на губах, юноша понял, что хочет только одного - быть с Дитрихом, разделить с ним ночь и постель.

Как назло, мужчина оставался таким же спокойным и заботливым, как всегда. Он словно не замечал состояния Леона. Водил его на прогулки вдоль берега, заново учил плавать, делал массаж, по вечерам подсовывал книги, которые потом с удовольствием обсуждал с юношей. И упорно не видел мечтательных и жаждущих глаз Леона. Не обращал внимания на легкую дрожь, которая мгновенно охватывала парня от каждого его прикосновения. А Леон сходил с ума, когда надежная широкая ладонь поддерживала его в воде под живот, когда сильные пальцы проходились вдоль позвоночника, снимая боль и накопившуюся за день усталость. Эти прикосновения были желанны, как никогда. И их было мало, слишком мало.

Сейчас он понимал, что чуткий и внимательный Дитрих не мог не заметить того, что творилось с его подопечным. И поражался, откуда мужчина взял столько выдержки, чтобы продолжать оставаться таким же ровным, ни жестом, ни взглядом не выдав своих чувств. Желая, чтобы следующий шаг к сближению сделал Леон, он терпеливо ждал, пока юноша почувствует себя готовым к этому.

Поглощенный своими чувствами и переживаниями, Леон не замечал, как дни сменяют друг друга. Он отмечал время только по тому, как ложился на кожу Дитриха золотой налет солнца. И когда однажды утром его разбудили шум машины и голоса родителей, не сразу понял, с чем поздравляет его отец и почему плачет мама. Только когда Дитрих извлек из багажника огромную коробку с тортом, юноша сообразил, что умудрился забыть о собственном дне рождения.

Они вчетвером очень весело провели день. А вечером были торт, украшенный двадцатью свечами, позволение открыть наконец коробки с подарками, и обязательное шампанское, и счастливые глаза матери, в которых вспыхивало почти преклонение, когда они обращались на Дитриха. В какой-то момент Леон поймал себя на том, что не участвует в общем разговоре, а вспоминает, как после одного похожего вечера этой зимой Дитрих впервые прикоснулся к нему, как к… как к кому? Чем были эти две ночи для мужчины? Леон поднимал вопросительный взгляд на наставника, и каждый раз заливался краской, когда видел на его губах легкую понимающую улыбку. Как будто тренер читал мысли юноши. И находил их… забавными? интересными? приятными?

Когда начало темнеть, родители попрощались и уехали домой, а Леон со смесью робости и надежды обернулся к мужчине. Почему-то казалось, что самый главный подарок он все еще не получил. И Дитрих, как всегда, почувствовал состояние юноши, его тревожно-счастливое ожидание. Он улыбнулся и предложил прогуляться вдоль берега - ведь они еще ни разу не ходили к морю ночью, и это его упущение, что Леон не видел, какие тут яркие звезды.

И юноша шел рядом с наставником, привычно опираясь на руку мужчины, послушно смотрел вверх, на бархатное черное небо, усыпанное огромными звездами. А когда они вернулись, то не стали сразу заходить в дом. Дитрих обнял Леона за плечи и повел к воде. Волны игриво щекотали босые ноги, и было так приятно прижиматься спиной к груди мужчины. Теплые ладони легли юноше на живот, притягивая чуть ближе. Леон замер и почти не дышал, ему казалось - вот сейчас случится что-то… особенное… Но ничего не происходило. Они просто молча стояли у воды.

Через какое-то время мужчина тихо вздохнул и отпустил Леона. Юноша понял, что сейчас они пойдут домой, Дитрих опять пожелает ему спокойной ночи и уйдет на диван. И все останется по-прежнему…

\- Звезда упала, - прервал его размышления тихий голос наставника.

\- Успел загадать желание? - так же тихо отозвался Леон, оборачиваясь к мужчине. - Оно обязательно исполнится.

\- Успел, - лицо Дитриха вдруг оказалось так близко, что юноша сумел разглядеть серебряные блики в его глазах.

\- Хорошо… - выдохнул Леон, потянувшись к губам мужчины. И тихо застонал от благодарности и нежности, когда руки Дитриха легли ему на талию, а сухие, сладко пахнущие шампанским губы ответили на поцелуй, мгновенно перехватывая инициативу.

Через несколько минут они вынуждены были оторваться друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть хоть немного воздуха. Леон открыл глаза и пораженно замер. Таким лицо мужчины он не видел никогда: от привычной бесстрастности Дитриха ничего не осталось - в глазах серебряным огнем полыхало желание, заставившее сердце юноши задрожать и мгновенно сбиться с ритма.

\- С днем рождения меня, - счастливо выдохнул Леон, обнимая мужчину за шею и прижимаясь к нему теснее.

\- С днем рождения тебя, - согласился Дитрих, подхватил юношу на руки и пошел к дому.

Леон смутно помнил эти минуты. В груди билось ликующее звенящее предвкушение, мир расплывался перед глазами и вспыхивал миллионами звезд.

Следующее четкое воспоминание - мягкая постель и стоящий перед ним на коленях Дитрих. Подрагивающие нежные пальцы мужчины, легонько прикасающиеся к лицу. Его шепот: «Ты уверен?» И собственный тихий смех: «Абсолютно!»

А потом снова - калейдоскоп деталей. Расстегивающие его рубашку руки мужчины, стук упавшей на пол оторванной пуговицы. Тяжесть тела, прижимающего его к кровати, и распускающиеся под губами Дитриха огненные лепестки засосов. Собственный стон, выпитый теплыми сухими губами. Два обнаженных тела, сплетающихся друг с другом, - и Леон совершенно не помнил, когда и куда исчезла вся их одежда.

Той ночью он узнал другого, настоящего Дитриха. Без следа исчезла холодная сдержанность, которая в последнее время так измучила Леона. Жадные поцелуи и прикосновения мужчины лучше любых слов рассказали, какое сильное желание он скрывал под броней этой сдержанности. Юноша просто утонул в том потоке нежности, который обрушился на него.

Казалось, Дитриху достаточно того, что он может ласкать Леона, ловить слетающие с зацелованных губ стоны и дарить наслаждение, ничего не требуя взамен. Руки и губы мужчины безошибочно находили самые чувствительные уголки его тела, заставляя дрожать и таять от удовольствия. И в этот раз Дитрих не спешил позволить ему кончить.

Леон прикусил ладонь, стыдливо заглушая становившиеся все более громкими стоны. Тело горело огнем, и даже дыхание Дитриха на пылающей коже ощущалось как ласка.

\- Не сдерживайся, - попросил мужчина, заставляя юношу убрать руку ото рта. - Я хочу слышать тебя.

И Леона тут же охватило желание услышать самого Дитриха. Хоть один стон с этих желанных губ. Он неловко потянулся сразу к паху мужчины, но его руки были мгновенно перехвачены и мягко отведены в сторону.

\- Позже, - юноша почувствовал, что губы, творившие что-то опьяняюще-нежное с его соском, изогнулись в улыбке. - А сейчас просто чувствуй.

И Леон подчинился, молчаливо признавая ведущую роль за мужчиной.

А Дитрих на несколько мгновений отстранился от него, так что юноша даже зажмурился от невыносимого ощущения потери. И тут же захлебнулся стонами, когда почувствовал, как мягко и влажно обхватывают его член губы мужчины. Дитриху понадобилось сделать всего несколько скользящих движений, чтобы мир взорвался для Леона наслаждением.

Чуть позже, когда он отдышался, уютно устроившись в объятиях любовника, юноша вновь потянулся ласкать Дитриха. И в этот раз мужчина не стал мешать ему.

Это были ошеломительные ощущения - трепет сильного тела под неуверенными ладонями, твердеющие под пальцами маленькие темные соски, теплая тяжесть крупного члена Дитриха. Тихий сдавленный стон, когда кончики пальцев погладили атласно-нежную головку. Леона охватило непреодолимое желание прикасаться, гладить, целовать каждый миллиметр золотистой кожи мужчины, узнать это тело, его вкус и запах.

Медленно проведя извилистую дорожку поцелуев от шеи Дитриха до мягких золотистых завитков волос в паху, Леон на миг замер, вдыхая незнакомый сильный запах мужчины. И улыбнулся, когда руки Дитриха, до этого не вмешивавшегося в его действия, легли на затылок и слегка подтолкнули к подрагивающему члену.

Юноша не испытывал ни капли смущения или неловкости, хотя никогда прежде не делал ничего подобного. Было так естественно приоткрыть губы, позволяя гладкой головке скользнуть в рот, провести кончиком языка по маленькой расселине, слизывая солоноватую влагу, и почувствовать, как дернулись под ладонями бедра любовника. Он с готовностью подчинился обхватившим голову осторожным рукам, подхватывая заданный ими ритм, но не позволил этим же рукам оттолкнуть себя, когда почувствовал, как запульсировал под уставшими с непривычки губами член мужчины.

Легкая краска смущения заиграла на щеках Леона, когда он вспомнил, как не успевал глотать терпкое густое семя, как белые струйки поползли по подбородку и как Дитрих притянул его к себе и ласково собрал их губами. Потом они просто лежали рядом в уютной тишине, и плечо мужчины было мягче любой подушки, а ночь пахла нежностью и счастьем. И Леон сам не заметил, как уснул, продолжая и во сне прижиматься к Дитриху.


End file.
